galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pegasus (D31)
The Battlestar Pegasus ''was a Battlestar under the command of Rear Admiral Helena Cain prior to being given to the United Emirates of Orb and renamed ''Izanami. Cain's Beast Escape from Scorpion While undergoing a refit to her computers, Pegasus ''was caught up in what could only be called a clusterfrak as the Cylons launched the attack on the Colonies. Pegasus barely escaped, but the destortion caused by her blind jump destroyed the shipyard and killed any surviving Colonial forces. Hit-and-Run failures, Stripping the ''Scylla After discovering the fate of their worlds, the crew of Pegasus ''began a hit-and-run campaign against the Cylons. The results were mixed, to say the least, as their first attack resulted in the loss of half of ''Pegasus' surviving Viper pilots. This was counteracted, however slightly, by the discovery of a civilian fleet. At Cain's order, the ships were stripped of their parts and key personnel after a show of force that resulted in the deaths of 10 people on the cargo ship Scylla. After this, Pegasus ''recovered key resources and rebuilt her squadrons, continuing hit-and-run attacks on the Cylon fleet trailing ''Galactica, although Cain did not know about the latter. Realization and rendezvous The route the Cylons were taking confused Pegasus' command staff, but they soon realized that the systems the Cylons were jumping into had natural resources. Eventually, Cain ordered that they jump ahead of the Cylons to find out why. This led to their meeting with Galactica. Earth's Doorstep Adama in Command After encountering Galactica's Vipers and some of the few Mobile Suits under Colonial command and nearly getting into a shooting war, Cain decided to meet Galactica's CO, William Adama, who had been given command of the surviving Colonial military and was appropiately promoted to Fleet Admiral. During this, Galactica, Orb and ex-ZAFT personnel discovered horrifying things about Pegasus, mostly the multiple counts of rape against the Cylon agent Gina Inviere. What Cain ordered was wrong on many counts, but Adama still needed Cain as she was a flag officer. After giving Adama key intel on the fleet after Galactica ''(some of which was already given to him by the CCE field marshal after they joined the Fleet) Cain prepared to take out the mystery ship which was identified as a Resurrection Ship before rebel Cylon Baseships jumped in to request Adama's help in taking out the Resurrection Hub. Hub Capped ''Pegasus ''was part of the task force that helped destroy the Hub, although the deed was actually performed by Vice-Admiral Zeus Avalonia on the recently-arrived Battlestar Dreadnought ''Legacy. Saving Galactica In the aftermath of the battle, Galactica ''performed a blind jump that sent them to the Sol System, and where the Junk Guild ship ''Hell Vulture and Orb battleship Amaterasu ''were engaging a Cylon Baseship. ''Pegasus, with the help of then-Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, jumped in to find, then support Galactica. Operation Nemesis/Handover to Orb Final Battle of the Battlestar Pegasus Operation Nemesis (the Colonial counter to ZAFT's Operation Fury) involved two parts: an atmospheric operation, which was handled by a leviator-equipped Galactica, and a spaceborne operation, which was commanded by Cain on Pegasus. During the battle, Pegasus ''(with minimal support) destroyed 11 ''Nazca-Class destroyers. Two damaged Nazcas ''retreated, but on Cain's orders, a nuclear missile, equipped with a Neutron Jammer Canceller, was launched and used to destroy them. Soon after, ''Pegasus ''jumped back to Io, leaving Vice-Admiral Avalonia in command on the ''Legacy. Cain's arrest After the battle, Cain was arrested and Pegasus ''was refit and transferred to the Orb Space Fleet under the name ''Izanami. See Orb Battlestar'' Izanami'' for further details on Pegasus' post-Colonial service. Capabilities in combat Weapons As a Mercury-Class Battlestar, Pegasus ''is armed to the teeth with over 30 turret-mounted KEW batteries, allowing her to take on any ship in combat. This is shown when ''Pegasus ''(with minimal support) destroyed 13 ZAFT ''Nazca-Class destroyers. (THAB URE Chapter 13) However, all of these weapons are mounted in an 'equatorial' belt, limiting the effectiveness of the ship in comparison to the older Galactica-Class, which had dorsal and ventral turrets granting omnidirectional fire. Defensive systems As a Battlestar, Pegasus ''is heavily armored, but electronic countermeasures generators add to this, making it almost impossible to hit ''Pegasus ''with guided missiles, which explains ''Pegasus' more 'spotless' looks despite seeing more combat then Galactica. Nuclear weapons Pegasus ''carries a full load of nuclear missiles (higher then 20, as Racetrack's Raptor from Daybreak Part II carried 16 and they weren't Cylon-type nukes) and used one to destroy two fleeing ''Nazca-Class destroyers once they were out of conventional weapons range. Category:Dimension Thirty One